Seconds of Change
by Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan
Summary: A few seconds can change a life. How could one simple second change those of Naruto and Sasuke? The impossible no longer impossible.


**I've written this after reading the first manga from naruto. I was unable to get on the computer, so I started to read it. (yes people, I own the first manga myself ;p)**

**Only, when I came to the part in which naruto is his first day as Genin, an idea popped in my head. I've written it down, and here it is!**

**I hope you will enjoy it.**

I never realised it. Never knew I was even the slightest bit attracted to him. But I am. It is as simple as it happened. It was my first day as Genin.

I was being annoyed about sakure giving all her attention to him, Uchiha Sasuke. Back then, I didn't know that my feelings for her were only brotherly.

How would I've known? The only other type of love I've ever felt before, was towards Iruka-sensei. In my eyes, he was like a father. The one taking care of me.

A boy out of my class was talking to me when she came, telling him to get out her way. I was hoping she would come and sit next to me. Tough luck though…..

She yelled at me that she wanted to sit on the other side of me, which I noticed was next to Sasuke, as I turned my head.

How I hated him. He had every girl within reach, every boy ready to become his friend, but he didn't seem to care. That was when I snapped, after having watched Sakura drool all over him.

I jumped up, kneeling in front of Sasuke on the desk. My nose almost touching his, as we glared at eachother. I vaguely heard Sakura yell at me to get out of Sasuke's face.

It didn't take long before sparks appeared. Sasuke hissed at me to move away. All the girls in the class were furious, all wanting me to get the hell away.

Of course, you're wondering what this all has to do with the fact I changed my mind about Sasuke. The answer is simple. Nothing. It had nothing to do with it…but what happened next did…

At first I didn't feel the push I got in my back, but that changed when I started to fall forward. In that one little second of falling I had forgotten about Sasuke.

The first thing I noticed were the many gasps, all coming from the watching girls. I stared….just stared. I, Uzumaki Naruto, was mouth to mouth with Sasuke.

I've never reacted as fast as I did than. The short second I stared at Sasuke, I could see every emotion in his once so cold eyes…He felt the same mix of emotions as I did. Confussion, denial of what had happened and…… a sort of craving…?

**-o-O-o-**

How a few seconds can change your whole life. I once believed it was impossible. How could a few, mere seconds change a _whole_ life?

Now I know how easy it happens. It happened to me once and it happened again. Changing my life, two completely different things.

One moment I was walking home and the next my whole clan was murdered by my brother. The bastard…..After that, I wouldn't have ever thought about a change happening again.

Yet it did.And of course it involved another person I couldn't stand. The stupid dobe…Uzumaki Naruto. I hate to admit I was wrong about hating him…but I am….

I've always worked hgard, did everything until it went flawless. And than he came walking in. Never taking training serious, always goofing around……..always failling.

He sat down, only one place seperating me from him. I stared forward, not caring about anything happening around me. That was…untill Sakurardely interupted by sitting next to me.

I felt how her eyes were all over me, drooling like all the other girls. How I despise of her. She's just as stupid as all the others. I kept on staring straight ahead, not feeling like seeing her drool, nor giving her any kind of attention.

But it didn't take long be fore my view was blocked by – who else?- Naruto's face. The first thing I noticed was how close he was. I like my space and he was doing everything to disrespect that.

His nose almost touching mine. If it wasn't for me not looking for fights, I would have punched him right there and then.

After some glaring I had enough of it and hissed at him to move out of my way. I heared how all the girls were yelling at Naruto's promoxy.

Until then, my life was just as it was supossed to be. The next thing though, no one could have predicted.

I watched as Naruto started to fall forward. For once I wasn't able to calculate the next. I heared how all the girls gasped, before I started to comprehend that Naruto was, in fact, kissing me!

Not a real kiss, he would have killed himself, and if not, I would have. He had fallen and landed on me, as I later found out. Or better said, landed on my mouth. I could only stare at him, seeing him with the same expression.

I've never seen Naruto pull back as fast as he did then. We stared, just stared. The angered girls dragged Naruto away. That split second of staring we both understanded eachother for the first time ever.

I felt weird, confussed…and…eventhough I hate admitting it, I craved for more…and I knew Naruto somehow felt the same.

I felt empty after it. I wanted to feel Naruto again. If I wasn't so confussed, I would have killed myself for even thinking it….

………

I still regret thinking it. Everytime I'm facing Naruto, I see the same look as I'm wearing. I've never shown as much emotion as that split second. Only Naruto witnessed, fully understanding.

Naruto….

**-o-O-o-**

And they both knew the same. '_I'm falling…hard…_'

**Well; I hope you liked it. Please review and if you want, rate. Let me know your opinion, good or bad!**

**Byebye,**

Neko-chan 


End file.
